Frosting Fun Times
by katnixx
Summary: Maxoline and frosting sexytime. Written for my friend Cass, my fellow Maxoline shipper. Might continue a little later on! *i own nothing but the writing*


Max was rummaging around the kitchen, cleaning up after just finishing off the cupcakes to take to the diner the next morning. She was getting quite antsy now, waiting for Caroline to get home.

The two girls had been secretly dating for a few weeks now, both preferring to keep their relationship private for the time being; not wanting to deal with the enjoyment that Oleg would no doubt get out of it.

Having finally given in to temptation, the girls had found it extremely difficult to keep their hands off of each other for longer than a day at a time. And today, Max had missed Caroline an insane amount.

It didn't help that after their now routine morning sex, Caroline had headed straight out to run some important errands while Max was left at home all day, alone.

Caroline, being the sneaky minx that Max was now falling fast for, had been sending her extremely dirty messages all day, explaining in detail what she was going to do to her that night - involving cupcake frosting.

Max absolutely hated waiting; she loathed any kind of want or need for another person, but Caroline… was, well, Caroline. It had been hours of wandering around their small apartment, reading over the text messages and playing it all out in her mind, and Max needed Caroline now.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket ready to call Caroline and tell her to hurry her ass up home, when she saw **"1 New Message from Blondie"**.

She pressed the button to open the message, smirking as she read it. _"I'll be home in 2 minutes. I've missed you so fucking much, Max. I'm going to lick every inch of your body until your begging turns into screaming. See you soon x"_

Max didn't bother replying, feeling her hands begin to shake already at the thought of Caroline being nearly home.

Just as she put her phone down on the kitchen bench, she heard the keys unlock the door and looked up to see Caroline dropping her bags, shutting the door and running over to her.

Before Max even had a chance to say hi, Caroline's lips crashed into her own, ravishing her in a way that set her whole body on fire.

Max pulled away slowly, looking into Caroline's eyes and smirking. "Missed you too." Caroline smirked back, before reaching up to twirl her fingers through Max's hair and pulling her in again for another kiss.

It was sloppy and messy and desperate, both girls clearly in dire need of as much contact with one another as possible. Caroline, without breaking the kiss, inched the girls around to the other side of the kitchen bench, pushing Max against it.

Max felt Caroline's hands slither under her shirt, nails scraping gently across her skin before pulling it upwards as Max pulled away from the kiss so she could lift her arms up and allow Caroline to pull it off.

She threw it to the floor, eyes immediately darting down to Max's breasts. The girl was practically drooling. She lowered her head, but before she cold reach her target, Max remembered what Caroline had written in the text messages and quickly raised her hand to gently lift Caroline's head back up.

"No no, you keep your promises. What was it you said about… frosting?" Max smirked at Caroline's expression, knowing the girl had clearly forgotten her promises while their lips were crashed together.

"Oh, you're right…" Caroline reached over and grabbed the bowl of cupcake frosting Max had forgot to put away. She dipped her fingers in the bowl, bringing them out slowly, covered in frosting and lingered her hand over Max's left breast.

Her breathing quickened, even more desperate now, silently begging for Caroline to hurry the hell up. Her eyes darted to reach Caroline's, and when they met she knew the girl understood her begging.

Caroline pressed her hand flat over Max's breast, smothering it with cupcake frosting and taking extra care to pinch her nipple slightly, causing Max to gasp.

Caroline then reached in for more cupcake frosting and did the same to Max's other breast, smothering the frosting all over her chest with a hungry look in her eyes.

Max didn't even care that it felt cold and sticky, all her mind was stuck on was that Caroline was finally touching her, and those hands would soon be replaced with her damn skilful tongue.

"Caroline…" was all Max managed to breathe out, trying her best to not sound too desperate, but right now she decided she couldn't care less.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, clearly debating whether or not to keep Max begging, but Max knew she was just as desperate as her, and usually gave in first.

Caroline brought her head down slightly to nuzzle at Max's neck until it arched upwards, gasping as she felt Caroline's lips press against her neck, tongue flicking out and teeth nibbling in all the right spots.

Her kisses got rougher, bites harder and Max brought her hand around to lose itself in Caroline's gold locks, pressing her down harder onto her neck.

Caroline began licking up to Max's jawline, scraping her teeth back down to her chest.

Max had her eyes closed, aware that if she were to open them and see Caroline doing what she was doing, she would have no control over her body and would immediately ravish the girl then and there; which, wasn't a bad thing, but she wanted Caroline to go through with those damn text messages.

Caroline kissed Max's chest roughly, bringing her hand around to scratch down Max's back, knowing it was the way to make her body twitch in the hottest way possible.

Caroline flicked her tongue out over Max's nipple, licking the frosting off slowly and nipping gently, getting rougher as Max's moans grew louder.

Caroline's tongue darted expertly around Max's nipple, then licked around her breasts faster, biting every now and then to make Max whimper, keeping her nails scratching down Max's back as she did so.

Max finally opened her eyes and looked down, gasping at seeing Caroline with her eyes closed, tongue flicking back and forth over her frosting covered breasts.

It made her whole body erupt in goosebumps until the frosting was all licked off and Caroline licked her way back up, scraping her teeth yet again up Max's neck, finally reaching her lips and opening her eyes.

Max held eye contact, intent on winning again, until she couldn't take anymore. She tightened her grip in Caroline's hair and pulled her forward to crash their lips together.

She tasted the cupcake frosting and smirked into the kiss, gently tugging at Caroline's bottom lip, loving the way it made the girl moan. This night was definitely going to be fun.


End file.
